


Midnight

by ArcanePyromaniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanePyromaniac/pseuds/ArcanePyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As sleep continues to elude the young strider, Dave tries to keep himself entertained by reading underneath the sheets. Unfortunately for him his older brother dislikes having his orders ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a lot different to my others and I do not in any way promote rape, it is wrong no matter what the circumstances. I just felt like writing something that was a bit darker than my usual stories. If you want to keep in contact with me feel free to follow me on tumblr, http://timaeus-sexified.tumblr.com/ (Homestuck blog) or http://sleepy-strider.tumblr.com/ (Personal blog).

The dark apartment lay in almost complete silence, the only noise that could be heard was the faint whirring of the air conditioner unit cooling it down. The narrow corridors were piled high with random magazines, the latest video games and various puppets. At the end of one of these corridors was a bedroom with the door cracked open at a slight angle. In one corner of the bedroom was a large bed with a human shaped mound at the head of it. A faint light shone from underneath the thin, white sheets. Dave sat with a small torch gripped in his right hand, reading the latest gamebro magazine with fading interest. He sighed and flipped over the page, the fingers of his left hand dancing over the words printed on it. Just as he was about to turn another page he heard a creaking from outside in the hallway. A light was turned on outside his room and footsteps could be heard padding around. In a panic he turned off the flashlight and lay down as quickly as he could, whacking his head on the headboard in the process and creating a rather loud thud.

The door to Dave’s bedroom was pushed so that it was fully open, allowing the bright light to flood in. A voice came from the entrance to the room, “I know you’re awake Dave, don’t bother trying to fool me”. The footsteps drew ever closer to the side of Dave’s bed and his breathing quickened, despite him trying to keep quiet. The bed sheets were pulled swiftly back to reveal a terrified looking Dave, shaking and sweating, his red eyes glazed over slightly. Standing over him was a very irritated looking Bro, his eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. He grabbed a fistful of Dave’s hair and pulled him into a sitting position, bringing his freckled face close to his own. “I’m sorry dude, I couldn’t sleep okay?” Dave’s voice wavered, his usual confidence draining from his body. Bro released his grasp on his sibling’s hair and replied angrily, “I don’t give a shit, I told you to go to sleep hours ago”. Dave examined his brother’s face; he was seriously pissed this time.

“This is the second time you’ve pulled this shit and I’ve had enough, you’re getting punished this time whether you like it or not” growled Bro, his temper was rising by the minute. He pushed down his smaller brother and bit down roughly onto his neck, drawing a small amount of blood from his skin. Dave squirmed and tried to push his brother off, attempting to kick at his stomach. His legs were then quickly pinned down by that of his brother. He whimpered as Bro made his was down his faintly toned stomach, biting various places as he went, leaving the skin dark and flushed red as he went. He removed Dave’s boxers with one swift motion and tossed them aside, exposing his semi-hard member to the cool night air. Dave made an attempt to punch his unsuspecting brother and force his way from underneath him, without success. Bro grabbed Dave’s wrist in one powerful fist and held them above his head, “Don’t you even try it, you little shit bag”. With his other hand he slipped a finger inside Dave’s tight asshole, without lubrication. A faint groaning sound escaped from Dave’s small pink lips which caused Bro to grin. 

“You like that do you, you filthy little whore” he said, pushing in another two fingers and pumping them in and out at a reasonably fast pace. He made space between his fingers and stretched his poor brother, chuckling as he did so. Tears had begun to form in the corners of Dave’s ruby red eyes, but he blinked them away, refusing to let his Bro see the fear that he had struck into his heart. Bro removed his fingers as quickly as he had put them in and began to remove his own boxers to reveal a fully hard length which he pressed at Dave’s entrance. He pushed slowly in, forcing Dave to endure the pain that followed. Once he was fully inside he began to thrust unhurriedly and removed his hand from Dave’s wrist, who was trying his best not to break down into tears. He quickened his pace and placed his hands on Dave’s hips, digging his fingers into his bony sides, hard enough to leave a bruise. Dave’s creamy blond hair was plastered to his face and he began to scream in agony, his rear was being pounded and there was nothing he could do. Bro seized his throat as he lay helplessly beneath him; he had begun to thrust at a rapid pace into the frail body under him. Grunts escaped through Bro’s parted lips as he plunged as hard as he could into the younger Strider. As he came his grip on Dave’s hips tightened and his stomach clenched.

Once he had finished he pulled out and wiped himself off on Dave’s sweat soaked sheets. “You better fucking sleep well now” he laughed as he left the room, slamming the door on his way out. Dave’s breathing hitched as he began to cry, tears of cerulean streamed down his flushed cheeks. He curled up in the corner of his bed; he hated how useless he had felt.


End file.
